Does Time Really Heal All Wounds?
by 18lzytwner
Summary: What if you could turn back time? How far would be willing to go in order to save your future? Thirteenth Sport, Steph. Please read and review! FINISHED 1,16,06!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story might get confusing with the dates, so watch for the changes at the beginning of the chapters! _

Does Time Really Heal All Wounds?

By 18lzytwner

Chapter 1

**November 27, 2006**

"WWAAAAAAHHH!" Joshua screamed from the other room. Stephanie's eyes slowly opened. It was three in the morning according to the alarm clock.

"It's your turn." She reminded her husband.

"You can't be serious. I just did it." Sportacus mumbled.

"WWAAAAAAHHH!" Joshua screamed again.

"All right. I'm coming." His father sighed. Lately, Sportacus was the one who felt like screaming. He and Stephanie hadn't been getting any sleep and neither had the now nine-month old Joshua.

Lifting his son out of his crib, Sportacus marveled at how all of a sudden everything went quiet. It was the strangest thing but the above-average hero didn't seem to care. Sitting down on the rocking chair in the corner, both father and son were out like lights in a matter of minutes.

Stephanie realized that her husband hadn't come back to bed and went to go check on him. When she found both asleep in the chair, she grabbed a blanket and covered them up. Quietly, she made her way back to bed.

A few hours later, Stephanie awoke to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. It aroma was incredible and she quickly got out of bed. Walking down the hall, she found her two favorite men already busy with breakfast.

"Good morning honey." Sportacus smiled.

"Good morning to you." She smiled and kissed her husband. "You're in a good mood. I take it that the rocking chair is pretty comfy." Stephanie continued.

"Well for some reason when I picked Joshua up, he immediately calmed down. We both fell asleep in the chair. Sorry I didn't come back to bed." Sportacus apologized.

"No need to apologize. Our little boy has quite the set of lungs on him. I just wish we could find out what is upsetting him. Maybe Dr. Feels Good could help us." Stephanie suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll give him a call." Her husband nodded. His wife walked over to their son and picked him up. Immediately she was repulsed by the stench coming off Joshua.

"No surprise this time. Someone needs to have his diaper changed." Stephanie scrunched her nose up. Sportacus laughed and watched her carry their son down to the bathroom. Then he dialed the doctor's number.

Across town, Amanda lay awake in bed. Things had been getting better slowly after this past summer and Robbie seemed to be more caring with every day that passed but there was still something getting in the way. Everything that they weren't talking about seemed to be growing and dominating over all their conversation.

That's when she heard the shower running. Getting out of bed, Amanda went out of her room and down the living room/kitchen. _Another remodeling project that doesn't seem to be getting finished_, the girl thought to herself. Opening the refrigerator, she noticed they didn't have any food in it. Rolling her eyes, Amanda walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of AppleJacks ©.

However, upon biting into a couple, they were as stale as the bread which had been sitting on the counter for three weeks. _Good thing we had Thanksgiving at the Mayor's house otherwise we'd be starving_, she thought. Turning around, she saw Robbie standing behind her dressed in only a towel at his waist.

"Up early aren't we?" He asked.

"Hmm well I was hungry but since there is nothing edible around here, I think I'll skip breakfast." Amanda came over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well I don't know if that is such a good idea. I was kind of planning to have some food." Robbie smiled.

"Unless you want stale AppleJacks ©, I suggest we go grocery shopping." Amanda replied. Lifting her head off his chest, she kissed him.

"Maybe I'll just have you for breakfast." Robbie teased as they separated. Amanda laughed and kissed him again.

"Come on. Why don't you take a shower and we'll go out for breakfast." Robbie suggested.

"Really?" Amanda asked.

"Mmhm and then we'll go grocery shopping." Robbie said. "I want to pick up some stuff at the hardware store anyway." Amanda nodded and quickly ran down to the bathroom.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephanie, Sportacus, and Joshua had finished their breakfast and were now getting ready to leave. Dr. Feels Good told the couple to bring the baby over and he would take a look at him. This had put the couple at ease and they promised to be right over.

"Oh shoot!" Stephanie said suddenly. Sportacus came over to her and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Today is the day I go shopping with Bessie for Christmas. I completely forgot. I'd better call her." She told her husband. He was about to answer when his crystal beeped.

"You'd better see if she can give you a ride to Dr. Feels Good's office. I gotta go." Sportacus said. Quickly, he kissed Stephanie and ran out the door.

Amanda and Robbie were enjoying breakfast at the Pancake Emporium when they saw Sportacus flip by.

"Something must be going on." Robbie remarked. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, a fire truck with its sirens blazing raced by the restaurant. Everyone in the restaurant had seen the above-average hero and the truck. Casually, as if it was an everyday event, they all returned to their meals. Sportacus was on the job, nothing to worry about.

Bessie knocked on the apartment door. Stephanie opened up and she pushed Joshua out in his stroller.

"I really appreciate you helping us. Sportacus' crystal went off and he can't make it to the appointment." She thanked her friend.

"Think nothing of it. After the doctor's we can take Joshua shopping with us." Bessie suggested. Then she picked up the car seat and the two ladies made their way out to the car.

Bessie helped Stephanie put the car seat in properly in her 2000 Chevy Impala. Then they put Joshua in and drove to Dr. Feels Good's office. Both hoped that nothing serious was wrong with the nine-month old. However on the other side of town, things were getting very serious.

Sportacus arrived at the scene of a burning building. As always, he had beaten the firefighters there. The above-average hero's crystal grew louder and that's when he heard someone screaming. Without thinking, Sportacus rushed inside the building.

Dr. Feels Good examined Joshua. Outwardly, nothing seemed to be wrong with him. At first, the doctor thought it might be colic but from what Sportacus had told him over the phone that seemed very unlikely. Checking for tenderness in the baby's stomach and intestines came up with nothing. This little boy was not unlike his father and it was quite obvious that as such he would be as hard to treat as the above-average hero. Dr. Feels Good decided to take a blood sample.

Sportacus dodged the flames that tried to sear his clothing and hair. His crystal beeped louder and louder. A beam from overhead fell down and the above-average hero dodged it. Then he spotted a collapsed form over by the second story window.

Stephanie thanked the doctor. Then she and Bessie headed back out to the car. Neither one knew what to think about Dr. Feels Good's uncertainty.

Putting Joshua in the car seat, the ladies then got in themselves. Firing up the Impala, Bessie directed the car away from the doctor's office. Now out at the intersection, the two waited for the light to change.

Sportacus grabbed the limp form and carried it back the way he came. The beam that crashed earlier had created a huge hole in the floor. Now the above-average hero's crystal blared as loud as the fire around him. What he didn't know was that it wasn't because of his current situation.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The above-average hero backed up. He hoped there was enough room to clear the hole. Racing at full speed, Sportacus was able to jump the opening without a problem. He continued at full speed until he was out of the building.

The firefighters cheered at the sight of the hero and quickly the emergency medical technicians took the lady from him. Sportacus ignored all that was going on around him. His crystal continued to sound. There was no one in the building. Who else could be in trouble?

Captain Dogooder rushed over to the above-average hero. Sportacus could hear his radio. There had been a car accident at the intersection of Get and Well, involving a Chevy Impala and a Ford Taurus. That intersection was near Dr. Feels Good's office.

Bessie had watched the light turn green and she started to pull under it. Coming from the opposite direction was another car. The driver of the Ford Taurus didn't see the light change because he was too busy playing with his cell phone. Blowing through the light, he T-Boned the Chevy Impala.

Sportacus arrived at the scene to find the two cars sitting in the middle of the crossing. People had gotten out of their cars and run over to see if everyone was ok. Fighting his way through the crowd, the above-average hero finally made it to the cars. What he saw made him sick.

The Taurus had hit the passenger side of the Impala and crushed it in. There on that side was his wife and son. Quickly, Sportacus rushed to the other side of the car. He ripped the driver's side door off its hinges. Then tearing off Bessie's seatbelt, the above-average hero pulled her out of the vechicle. People rushed to help him. They took the unconscious lady while Sportacus jumped back inside what was left of the Impala.

Stephanie was pinned in her seat. Her right leg and arm were in with the twisted metal of the passenger door. If he didn't get her lifeless body out soon, she might bleed to death. Carefully, Sportacus pulled with all his strength at the pieces of metal. The above-average hero ignored the pain and blood coming from his hands as the weakened metal gave way to his superior strength.Sportacus continued to work oblivious to what was going on around him. Ambulances, police cars, and a fire truck carrying the Jaws of Life had arrived. Emergency workers rushed to help the above-average hero.

Bessie was loaded in the first ambulance and rushed to the FunTown hospital. The firefighters tried to get at Joshua while Sportacus continued to try to get his wife freed from the Impala. The baby's car seat had appeared to take most of the damage but when one of the firefighters tried to loosen the seat he found that part of the car door had gone through it and into the little boy's side. Quickly, he called for help. There was a good chance if he moved the car seat that Joshua would bleed to death.

The other firefighters cut the piece of metal with the Jaws of Life and the one inside the car lifted the seat, Joshua, and the piece stuck inside him out of the car. They EMTs loaded the precious cargo into the second ambulance and it drove away, sirens blazing toward the FunTown hospital.

Sportacus was finally able to pull Stephanie's unresponsive body out of the car. It had been almost an hour since the accident as the rescue workers grabbed his wife and rushed her to the last ambulance. The remaining workers began to clean up the intersection.

Captain Dogooder ran over to the above-average hero and saw the blood and cuts all over his hands and forearms. Pushing the shocked man over to his car, he put him inside and raced toward the hospital. The trapped people had been pulled from the wreck but it would be up the emergency workers and the doctors to stop the bleeding.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nurse Sarah tended to Sportacus' scrapes and cuts while doctors worked furiously to save Stephanie and Joshua. Bessie had been lucky. She only sustained minor head trauma when her head banged up against the driver's side window. The driver of the Ford Taurus had pulled from his car with the Jaws of Life. His legs were trapped inside when front end came into the car's interior. The man was in surgery right now.

Captain Dogooder came over to his friend. He had just called the Mayor. Neither one said anything as the nurse finished bandaging the above-average hero. Sarah gave him some pain medication and told him take it every four to six hours. Sportacus didn't acknowledge her and she looked at the Captain. He promised to make sure the above-average hero did as he was told.

A few minutes later, the two were sitting in the waiting room. The silence between them was interrupted by Mayor Meanswell.

"What happened? Are they ok?" Milford asked.

"Why don't you step over here Mayor?" Captain Dogooder said as he pulled the distraught man aside.

"Bessie just has a nasty concussion but your niece and her son are in surgery. They sustained quite a few serious injuries." The policeman told him.

"What about Sportacus? Why are his arms wrapped up?" Mayor Meanswell asked.

"He used his arms like the Jaws of Life to get Stephanie out of the wrecked Impala." Dogooder said.

"Has he said anything yet?" Milford continued to ask questions.

"No, not a word; I was hoping that maybe you could talk to him." The Captain said. Mayor Meanswell nodded grimly. Then he walked over to his niece's husband.

"Sportacus, I'm sorry that things have happened this way. Captain Dogooder tells me that you got Bessie and Stephanie out of the car. I want to thank you for saving them." Milford said. The above-average hero turned and stared at the Mayor.

"Saved them? If I had saved them, we wouldn't be here right now." Sportacus responded. His tone was angry. Milford regretted saying what he did. It was quite obvious that the above-average hero felt guilty that he wasn't with his family. Captain Dogooder cut into the conversation.

"Sportacus, you saved the lady from the burning building. No matter how hard you try, no one can be in two places at once." He tried to help his friend.

Back in LazyTown, news reached the friends of Sportacus and Stephanie. Amanda and Robbie drove through the town picking up Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy. The small Ford Ranger could only fit three in the cab but the others didn't mind riding in the tail bed. The group raced to the FunTown hospital to be beside their friends.

When the group arrived they found Sportacus, Mayor Meanswell, and Captain Dogooder still sitting in the waiting room. There was no news yet as to Stephanie or Joshua's condition. Amanda went over to Sportacus and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for coming." He whispered to her. The girl pushed back and gave him a look of confusion.

"Why wouldn't I come?" She kept her voice low. The above-average hero was about to answer when Dr. Rottenstein walked into the waiting room.

"Sportacus, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. Amanda let go of her friend and he walked over to the doctor.

The doctor led him away from everyone. What he had to tell him was not something they should hear from him.

"I have some news about Stephanie and Joshua." Dr. Rottenstein told the above-average hero.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sportacus walked back towards his friends. The doctor had told him what had happened and he didn't know what to do. All his friends parted and let him sit down. They wanted to know what was going on but the above-average hero's body language convinced them that things weren't good.

Amanda was whispering to Robbie. The ex-villain listened to all she had to say and decided it was a good idea. Turning to everyone Robbie said,

"Come on guys. Let's go get some snacks." Though no one felt hungry, they agreed to go. Only Amanda remained with Sportacus.

The girl sat down next to him. She took his hand in hers and crouched down in front of him.

"Sportacus, what's going on?" Amanda asked softly. The above-average hero slowly lifted his head. There were tears in his eyes. His friend held back her surprise and gave him a hug.

"You can tell me. What happened?" Again Amanda kept her voice low.

"He's gone. Joshua is gone." Was all Sportacus said. He began to cry some more. Amanda had no idea how to handle this. What do you say to someone who has just lost their child?

The shattered hero and his friend were still in each other's arms when everyone returned. Amanda slowly pulled back and looked into Sportacus' eyes. They had changed to a dull blue-gray from his usual Icelandic baby blue. She wanted to say something so desperately but since Amanda didn't know what to say she smiled and went over to Robbie.

Pulling her boyfriend aside, she told him what Sportacus had said. Robbie's face dropped and he hugged her.

"I just wish I knew what to say to him." Amanda told him.

"I couldn't begin to tell you what to say but I think just being here for him will help." Robbie told her.

Dr. Rottenstein came into the waiting room about thirty minutes later and took Sportacus down the hall. The two men walked into the room and the above-average hero saw his wife lying in the bed hooked up to all sorts of machines.

"Right now her body is trying to deal with all the nerve damage. We hope that she comes around soon." Dr. Rottenstein told him. Then he left Sportacus alone with Stephanie.

Walking back down the hall, the doctor was approached by Amanda. She wanted to know exactly what was happening.

"I can't tell you. It's against the regulations." Dr. Rottenstein said.

"Screw the regulations! Stephanie and Sportacus are my friends. Tell me what is going on!" The girl ordered. Looking around, Dr. Rottenstein pulled Amanda away from the nurses' station.

"Joshua Scheving died due to internal injuries. They removed the piece of metal stuck in his side only to discover that it had pierced his liver and large intestine. He lost a lot of blood and his body couldn't take the shock." The doctor explained.

"What about Stephanie?" Amanda asked.

"Her right arm and leg were heavily damaged in the crash. There is a good possibility that she may never regain use of these limbs. They tried to repair the nerve, muscle, and skin but until Stephanie comes out of her coma, there is no way to tell if the operation was a success." Dr. Rottenstein told her.

"Thank you." Was all Amanda said. She stood there trying to absorb all the information that he had given her.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sportacus sat next to Stephanie. Her right arm and leg were heavily bandaged. The doctor's words kept ringing his head. He had no idea how to tell her that their son was gone.

_I miss you, miss you so bad…_

The above-average hero kept berating himself for not being there.

…_I hope you can hear me…_

Stephanie and Joshua were everything to him. Now one was gone and the other was in a coma.

…_The day you slipped away; Was the day I found it won't be the same… _

All he had wanted was to have a family. Had that been too much to ask?

…_I had my wake up; Won't you wake up…_

Now the dream was gone.

…_I keep asking why; And I can't take it…_

There was no way to get it back.

…_Now you're gone, now you're gone… …Somewhere I can't bring you back…_

Stephanie favorite saying, "There's always a way!" was wrong.

…_Now you're gone, now you're gone… …Somewhere you're not coming back…_

But wait; maybe there was a way! Pixel! He had all the gadgets! There had to be one that would reverse everything that happened. It would save Stephanie from all the horrible things that had happened to them.

…_I miss you. _

Quickly Sportacus kissed Stephanie's forehead and ran out to the waiting room. Grabbing Pixel, he said,

"We have to go to your house. You can help me fix this!" Pixel looked confused and thought the above-average hero slipped a cog somewhere.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"There's no time to waste come on!" Sportacus shouted. Then he picked Pixel up, flung him over his shoulder, and raced out of the hospital. The rest of their friends stood there wondering what exactly the above-average hero was thinking.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sportacus and Pixel arrived at the "Gizmo Guy's" house. The above-average hero set Pixel down and asked,

"Do you remember a few years ago when you were working on a time machine?"

"Yes but I've never tested it. No one wanted to try." The younger man replied.

"There's no time like the present." Sportacus told him.

"But what if I can't bring you back? What if something goes wrong? Then you're going to leave Stephanie all alone?" Pixel sounded worried.

"There might not be a Stephanie to be with. In order to save her future, I must go back to the past; even if that future doesn't include me." Came his friend's reply. These words shocked Pixel. Sportacus couldn't truly mean what he just said.

Back in FunTown, Amanda sat next to Stephanie's bed. The girl had been completely baffled by Sportacus' behavior. First thanking her for coming, then him not wanting to let go when they hugged earlier, and finally that display in the waiting room. Maybe this last act of violence had caused the brave hero to finally have a mental breakdown. What were they going to do?

Pixel and Sportacus went down into the basement. There was the time machine. It stood at about six feet tall by four feet wide. A large tube was surrounded by a control center that had many buttons and dials. The entire contraption appeared to just be plugged into the wall outlet. Pixel and Sportacus quickly cleaned all the dust and cobwebs off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pixel asked.

"I must. Now how does it work?" Sportacus wondered.

"Well you stand in the tube and I set the time dials over here to whatever time you want to go to. Then I press this big red button next to the dials. Supposedly after that, a hole will open the space-time continuum and suck you to that time which you've selected. But as I said before, I don't know if it will work." Pixel told him.

"What about the power source? Are you sure there will be enough in the house to make the machine work?" The above-average hero asked.

"This isn't just any ordinary outlet. I have solar energy brought in from the satellite dishes on top of my house. This will harness all the sun's power plus all I can get from the house and the few surrounding houses." Pixel said almost proudly.

"How do I get back when I want?" Sportacus asked.

"Oh you'll need to wear this." Pixel said handing him a wrist band with a button on it. Putting it on, his friend gave him a look.

"And this little piece of equipment is supposed to bring me back?" He asked.

"It sends a signal to the time machine to pull you back from the hole in the space-time continuum. The machine will latch onto the wrist band's signal and pull whoever wears it back to the present." Pixel explained. "In theory, it should be able to pick you up in seconds but since it's the first time it could take a few minutes. Also you need to make sure that no one is in a three foot radius because you may bring them back with you. If this happens, the time loop will distort and things will not be as they should. This also goes with you just walking around. You cannot meet your past self or interact with him." The young man continued.

"All right then I wish to go back when Stephanie was thirteen. Can you get it to be in June?" Sportacus asked.

"Yes. Are you sure you want to go back that far?" Pixel asked. Sportacus nodded and entered the tube. The younger man turned the dials to the correct date and flipped a big switch. The switch pulsed power through the machine then pressing the big red button, the space-time continuum opened. Sportacus stood there and watched as Pixel disappeared. The journey through time had begun.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**June, eleven years ago**

Sportacus was thrown out of the swirling spiral that had consumed him in Pixel's basement. It was dark and he quickly ducked behind some bushes. Looking around, he noticed that Bessie was yelling at his past self. He had landed just before Stephanie would change their lives forever. That's when the Mayor got involved.

"As I was trying to tell Bessie, this is Robbie's doing. He created doubles of Stephanie and myself and then set them loose on LazyTown. Stephanie and I have spent the past six hours trapped in Robbie's lair. We are tired and have had a very trying day. Please you have to understand. Whatever happened, it wasn't us." the past Sportacus had tried to explain. That's when Stephanie had jumped in and tried to get her uncle to understand but it hadn't worked. The current Sportacus could remember the words that Mayor Meanswell had spoken and mouthed them as the leader of LazyTown said them.

"I don't know what to believe, after what I saw today." Those words had stung and Sportacus never forgot them. The fact that the Mayor wouldn't believe his own niece and the town hero had hurt. But then he remembered why he had traveled back in the first place. Quietly, Sportacus slipped away from the scene and climbed up the ladder to the airship.

He hid himself inside the bathroom and just in time too. The past Sportacus and Stephanie entered the airship only minutes after he did. Somehow he had to stop the two from confessing their secrets to each other. This would stop all the pain and suffering the two had been through all those times before.

Sportacus was about to jump into the conversation when he heard the noise that pulled at his heartstrings. It was Stephanie crying. He wanted to help her but Pixel's words rang through his head. _You cannot meet your past self or interact with him._ Instead he peered through the crack in the wall and watched the scene unfold before him.

Back in the present, Pixel was worrying. He didn't know how long the power source would last or even if he could bring Sportacus back. The above-average hero was definitely not thinking clearly. Everything that had happened undeniably made something slip inside his mind.

Pixel had always admired Stephanie from afar and knew that she was happy with Sportacus. He wouldn't want to change that so maybe Sportacus trying to fix things wasn't such a strange idea after all. It wasn't quite obvious the two loved each other and that they would do whatever it took to be together. If Pixel had been with Stephanie, he'd probably do the same as his hero was doing right now trying to save her.

Eleven years in the past, the current Sportacus watched as the past Stephanie spoke to his past self.

"Sportacus, I have to tell you something, but I don't know how." Stephanie said between sobs. This was it the moment of truth.

"It's ok. You can tell me anything, you know that." He reassured her.

"I… I…" She started. Sportacus moved her head and looked into her dark brown eyes. She looked back into his piercing bright Icelandic baby blues. Then she put her hands on his face. He never took his eyes off of hers as they…

Sportacus watched the very first time they kissed. He remembered how good he felt. Then he listened as the past couple confessed that it was definitely love that they shared. This made him realize something. He loved Stephanie too much to let her go. The above-average hero owed her and their son to stay together. His dream didn't have to be gone. There had to be a way to stop what had happened earlier that day. Then the idea came to him.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

_Chii—Thanks for the compliment. Lately I've been thinking about making stories that aren't based on already created characters but I don't know about a career._

_To everyone: I appreciate all the reviews. I apologize for it being a sad story so far. If you want you can bill me for the tissues. _

Chapter 9

Remembering what Pixel told him about having a three-foot radius around him, Sportacus realized he would have to get out of the airship. This was easier said than done. Quietly the above-average hero slipped out of the bathroom. Sportacus was surprised that the door answered his command at such a low tone. He hoped it would be that easy for the platform and ladder.

The next step was to get to the platform. This would be like tiptoeing through a minefield. One wrong move and he would wake up his past self and the past Stephanie. If this happened, the space-time continuum would be disrupted and could cause a permanent rift. Silently, the current Sportacus was able to tread softly over his sleeping past self and make his way to the platform.

Crouching down the above-average hero whispered for the platform to go down. However it didn't. Sportacus tried a little louder but the platform refused to obey. That's when he heard one of the past selves moving.

Past Stephanie sat up in bed. She looked around. Seeing nothing, she shrugged her shoulders and covered herself back up under the big white comforter. Nothing moved for five minutes.

Sportacus breathed a sigh of relief. He had ducked into the airship's control seat just in time. _That was too close,_ he thought to himself. Then quietly he returned to the platform. Whispering and praying to Odin, Sportacus finally got the platform to go down.Moving over to the ladder he tried to get it to go down. It took a few tries but finally the ladder obeyed. Looking around to make sure that the past selves hadn't heard him, Sportacus shimmied down the pole to the platform like a fireman.

Once on the platform, he grabbed hold of the ladder and climbed down to the ground. LazyTown was silent as he crept to a back alley. Making sure that nothing was in his way, the current Sportacus pressed the button on the wristband Pixel had given him.

Pixel kept looking at his watch. It had been over an hour since Sportacus left. The power supply seemed to be holding but for how much longer it was anyone's guess. Then the time machine started to alert him to a power surge. Pixel ran to the controls and watched as Sportacus reappeared from the swirling spiral of the past.

"Sportacus!" The worried young man shouted.

"How long have I been gone?" The above-average hero asked as he stepped from the tube.

"Just over an hour. It's almost four o'clock." Pixel answered.

"Good then there is still time." Sportacus said.

"Time for what?" Pixel asked.

"I want you to set the time dials to eight o'clock this morning. I have to go back one more time." Sportacus answered.

"But what about the power source?" Pixel asked.

"We have about five hours until the sun goes down. That should give me enough time to fix everything and get back." The above-average hero said as he stepped back into the tube. Pixel only nodded and went to work with the dials. He pressed the big red button again and again Sportacus disappeared into the swirling spiral of the space-time continuum.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**November 26, 2006 at 8:00 am**

Sportacus landed on his feet this time when the space-time continuum threw him out. Looking around he saw that everything was still quiet. _The house must not be burning yet. That means I still have plenty of time_, the above-average hero thought to himself. Quickly, he ducked behind bushes, trees, park benches, and anything else that he could so as not to be seen.

Around **_nine-thirty_**, sirens sounded. The above-average hero watched his past self rush by followed by the fire trucks. This meant he didn't have a lot of time to get to the intersection of Get and Well. Luckily, he had been hiding not too far away from the crossing.

About two minutes later, Sportacus crouched behind a trashcan at the corner. He could see the Chevy Impala pulling up to the intersection but he couldn't see the Ford Taurus. The above-average hero hadn't thought how he could stop the car from blowing through the red light.

Now seeing the Taurus coming down the street, Sportacus knew he had to act fast. Grabbing the trashcan, he raced down Well Street toward the vehicle. Quickly, he launched the trashcan at the car. The above-average hero didn't care if it attracted attention; he needed the driver to pay attention. It hit the door panel and dented it. The loud noise made the driver look up from his cell phone. He dropped the phone and hit the brakes.

However, the brakes didn't seem to be slowing the car down enough to stop before the intersection. _It might be enough for me to get in front of it and finish the job_, Sportacus thought. But then another thought occurred to him. If it wasn't he'd be crushed between the Taurus and Impala. That wouldn't help at all. He'd be dead and Stephanie and Joshua would be in the same position. The only other option was to get behind and pull.

Racing behind the car, Sportacus grabbed the back bumper. His speed had matched the car's slowing speed and it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to latch on. Planting his feet, Sportacus watched as the car lurched. The driver continued to press on the anti-lock brakes. As both tried to get the vehicle to stop, the light changed.

Sportacus heard the driver of the Taurus scream. Impact could not be avoided in his mind. The above-average hero dug harder with his heels. His hands gripped harder and the vehicle continued to slow. Sportacus' muscles screamed for him to let go but he refused. He could feel the car slow more and more. The sound of the brakes and his feet was horrific. Rubber was peeling and burning. Soon the above-average hero could feel the heat. If he didn't let go there was a good chance his boots would melt to his feet.

Suddenly, sparks flew from under the car. What was left of the Taurus' brake pads had given way. Now the metal was on metal. Sportacus tried to avoid the sparks that singed his hair and flesh. Soon the friction became too much and the brake mechanism locked up. The back wheels finally ground to a halt.

Sportacus wanted to scream. The pain throughout his entire body was immense. But the Ford Taurus had stopped. He watched as the Impala went through the intersection. Finally he relaxed and let go of the rear bumper. Slowly he crawled away from the car and pressed the button on his wrist.

Pixel again watched the time machine pull Sportacus back. When he saw the hero come into the tube lying on his back, he quickly rushed over to him. From the looks of things the above-average hero had been through hell.

"Sportacus!" Pixel exclaimed.

"I did it." Was all the husband and father got out before lapsing into unconsciousness.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**November 27, 2006 at 7:00 pm**

Sportacus awoke in a fog. The room he was in wasn't familiar but the face above his was. The above-average hero tried to speak but the person wouldn't allow him to.

"There's no need to talk I'm here." Stephanie told her husband. She wanted to hold his hand but the doctor had advised against it. It was quite obvious that Sportacus was in a lot of pain. The morphine had been working overtime to help the above-average hero cope.

Stephanie smiled and felt a little better that he was awake. Joshua was with Amanda and Robbie out in the waiting room.

"You gave us quite a scare. Pixel still won't tell me what you were doing. He says that you should explain it to me; when you're better of course." Stephanie told him. She could see that her husband's skin was a funny color. Parts of him were singed. The doctors had had to peel pieces of clothing off the burns and put ointment on them. The rest seemed to be taking on a purplish tint. Dr. Rottenstein explained that Sportacus had deep muscle contusions and that he was at a loss for what had happened.

Amanda and Robbie were keeping Joshua busy with some toys in the waiting room. The baby seemed incredibly happy despite the circumstances.

"You know I don't ever think I've seen Joshua frown. I mean sure he cries like every normal baby but he never frowns of even makes a face. He's just happy most of the time." Amanda commented.

"Why do you think they took him to the doctor's? He actually cried for like three days straight. The little guy is quite amazing but I don't know if I'd ever want one." Robbie said.

"You know when I was younger, I used to say that. No way, no how, but after spending some time with my baby cousin and Joshua, I'm beginning to think having one of my own wouldn't be so bad." Amanda smiled as she picked Joshua up off the floor. He had tried to put one of the toys in his mouth.

Robbie looked at her. They had slowly getting back what they had lost over the summer and had been opening up more. He could still feel something getting in the way but what that was he couldn't figure it out. He was about to say something when Stephanie came out.

"How is he?" Amanda asked.

"Well he's sleeping again. Dr. Rottenstein has him on a lot of medication. He's in a lot of pain." Stephanie said biting her lip. Amanda handed Joshua to Robbie and gave her friend a hug.

"He'll be ok. Just have to give him some time." She tried to reassure her friend. Suddenly, Stephanie started laughing. Confused, Amanda looked around what she saw made her laugh too.

Joshua had taken hold of Robbie's hair and was trying to pull on it, like he did his father's. Robbie was fast enough to grab the little guy's hand before he did that. So since he couldn't pull something, Joshua started poking Robbie. Well not knowing what else to do, Robbie poked back. Now the two were going at it poking each other. Stephanie took control of the situation.

"Joshua!" She raised her voice. The baby stopped.

"Robbie!" Amanda said. Her boyfriend's sheepish look told them everything. Taking Joshua, Stephanie said,

"You can play with Robbie later. Right now Bessie is going to take you to her house." Then she put him into his carrier. Bessie would be there shortly. She had promised that she and Milford would take care of Joshua until Sportacus could come home from the hospital."Who said you wouldn't be good with kids?" Amanda said as she kissed Robbie on the cheek. The ex-villain turned red and smiled. Trixie interrupted their conversation.

"Hi guys. I believe its Stingy's and my turn to stay with Stephanie." She said.

"You guys don't have to do this. I'll be ok by myself." The girl protested.

"No chance of that, Pinkie. Friends forever remember? Besides I'm sure that Amanda and Robbie would like a break." Trixie pointed out. Bessie walked up behind them.

"Is Joshua ready?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Here he is." Amanda said lifting the carrier and handing it to Bessie.

"You guys don't have to do all this." Stephanie said.

"Nonsense. Its our privilege and our pleasure." Bessie smiled.

"Well ok. I'm going to go sit with my husband. Thanks everyone." Stephanie said. Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**December 4, 2006**

After a steady diet of morphine and sports candy for a week, Sportacus was practically healed. The cuts on his hands had disappeared since the accident never actually happened. His skin wasn't that purplish tint anymore and the burns were now just a distant memory. However, his feet still were tender. The doctors had to cut off his boots and socks. Then they had to peel what they could off of fabric and rubber from his boots. If Sportacus had hung on any longer the boots might have become his permanent feet. Dr. Rottenstein said he could go home now as long as he saw Dr. Feels Good to have his feet inspected until they were completely healed. In the meantime, he should try to stay off them and keep the ointment on.

Everyone had been surprised at how fast the above-average hero had gotten better. Sportacus just said that without the medication and sports candy it probably would've taken longer. His friends just accepted that but the real truth was that Stephanie spending every waking moment with him had done it. She still didn't know what had happened to him but he promised to tell her.

Bessie and Uncle Milford were waiting at the apartment when the couple arrived. Joshua was anxious to see his parents. Stephanie thanked her uncle and Bessie again for taking care of him. The couple said he was the best behaved baby and they wouldn't mind having him anytime. They left Stephanie, Sportacus, and Joshua to spend sometime together.

Getting off his feet, Sportacus realized that it was going to be hard to sit still. Stephanie took Joshua out his playpen and sat down next to her husband. The three spend some time playing peek-a-boo and then Joshua started poking his father. Sportacus gave his wife a look of confusion.

"Robbie started that game. Last week when Amanda and he were watching Joshua out in the waiting room the two started poking each other." Stephanie explained.

"Oh so now you expect me to do it too, huh?" He asked his son. Joshua smiled and poked his father again. The phone rang and Stephanie placed Joshua on Sportacus' lap. Answering it, the girl heard Dr. Feels Good on the other end.

"I have the test results from last week. There seems to be nothing wrong with Joshua physically. I can't understand it." The doctor said.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. I just wish I could explain it is all. Can I come over and see Sportacus' feet in two days?" Dr. Feels Good asked.

"Of course, I'll make sure he stays off of them as much as possible. Thank you doctor." She promised.

"You're welcome; see you in a few days. Goodbye." Dr. Feels Good said and the call ended. Stephanie returned to her family and told them the good news.

"Well now we don't have to worry, I suppose I should tell you how all this happened." Sportacus sighed. Stephanie let her husband continue.

"Pixel told you that I should explain everything because it was my idea to do what I did. You know how Bessie took you and Joshua to Dr. Feels Good's office? Well when you left his office there was a horrible accident at the intersection. I wasn't there. I blamed myself for not being with you. The two of you were seriously injured and…" He paused. The above-average hero wasn't sure if he should tell her the next part.

"Well in order to avoid this staying reality, I grabbed Pixel and we raced back to his house. I had him transport me back into the past where I prevented the accident. That's how I ended up all bruised and burned." Sportacus continued leaving out the whole part about him originally going back to prevent them from ever becoming a couple and Joshua's death. Stephanie stared at him. The whole thing seemed unbelievable. He expected to her to ask a lot of questions or even tell him he was nuts but she didn't instead she smiled.

"I believe you." His wife said.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" Sportacus asked.

"No. I love you and if you were willing to take the chance with Pixel's crazy contraption to save us than there is nothing to question." Stephanie said.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sportacus was left alone with his son while Stephanie put away the Christmas gifts she and Bessie had picked up the other day. Spending all that time at the hospital hadn't allowed her to do it, plus with her husband stuck on the couch he couldn't snoop around for them.

Joshua seemed to be incredibly happy. Sportacus couldn't believe that his son was constantly in a good mood.

"You must get that from your mother." He told Joshua. The baby gurgled and poked his father.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Robbie about this poking thing." Sportacus laughed. Then scooping his son into his arms he held onto to him. It was hard to believe that he had almost lost this precious gift.

"You know if Pixel didn't have that time machine I would've lost you and your mother. I don't think I could've survived. Remember no matter what, I love you. The only thing that confuses me is why you cried for those days." He told Joshua. The baby pointed at his father's head. Then he pointed at his head and winked. Sportacus was shocked to see this. What was his son trying to say?

Over at Amanda and Robbie's the couple was busy finishing their remodeling project. They had been talking but it wasn't about their situation. The conversation had mostly been like, "Hand me the tape measure.", "Where is that stupid level?", or "Could you hand me the box of nails?" Finally Amanda couldn't handle the silence.

"Robbie, I have something to say." She spewed. He turned to her and said,

"What is it?" He asked.

"All the time we spend together and our conversations aren't real conversations. We don't talk like we used to. The other day at the hospital was the first real chat in a long time. What is it that is preventing us from getting back to where we were?" Amanda asked.

"I think it's because we're both being very timid. It's like we're afraid to get close to each other. That's my fault. I never should have hit you. I'm afraid of hurting you and you're afraid of getting close to me in case I do something that stupid again." Robbie answered. Amanda absorbed what he said. The ticket was to admit their feelings and see if they could get rid of the blockades they had set up.

"Robbie, there is something I don't think we say enough. We assume that the other knows but if we don't say it then what good do our feelings do?" Amanda asked him. But before Robbie could respond, she grabbed him and pulled him over to her. Putting her hands on his face she made him look into her eyes.

"I love you, Robbie Rotten. I don't know what fate has in store for us but I'd rather face it together than apart." Amanda told him. She waited for him to respond. A big smile crossed his face and he answered her.

"And I love you. Can we go back to where we were?" He asked. Amanda kissed him. He kissed back.

"I'll take that as a yes." He teased.

"A thousand yeses. Now what to do you say to finishing this project?" She asked.

"I say forget the project. There are more important things to do." Robbie said as he kissed her again. There was no need to talk as the two dropped their defenses. The rest of the day was spent getting to know each other all over again.

The End

_Well here ends another story. I have college starting back up on the 23rd so I don't know how or when the next installment will come out but I'll keep you posted._

_18lzytwner_


End file.
